Graphical modeling environments are software applications that enable modeling using graphical constructs. In many graphical modeling environments, a graphical user interface is provided which enables a user to construct a model of a system. The user may build a model by interconnecting components provided by the graphical modeling environment. Once a user has completed construction of a model, the user may save the model for future use. Some graphical modeling environments enable simulation, code generation, and/or analysis of models
Graphical modeling environments may be used to model systems that may not readily lend themselves to a representation in a single model. For a variety of reasons, many systems are modeled not by a single model but by multiple disjoint models. For example, there may be different implementations of a system depending on the requirements of the system, such as a double precision implementation of a system and a fixed point implementation of a system. In another example, the system being modeled may be large and complicated wherein portions of the overall system are represented by individual models.